


Smut Monday: Outdoor Fantasy

by AliceCambio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daydreaming, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura are having a fun day at the beach. An unexpected fantasy is followed by mild awkwardness. Sasuke is annoyed. Written for Smut Monday, May/June 2019.NSFW. All three characters are aged up to 18.





	Smut Monday: Outdoor Fantasy

“Put some sunscreen on me?” Sakura asked Ino, turning her back and unknotting the strings on her bathing suit. Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved his book closer to his face, focusing on the words in front of him.  
“Sure. So, have you thought about getting into the water with me?” Ino said, smearing the sunscreen over her friend’s shoulder and rubbing gently.  
“Maybe in a bit. I still think it’s a touch too cold.”  
“That’s the best part of swimming before noon! The cold water wakes you right up and gives you goosebumps and hard nipples!”  
“Ino!”

The pair began running around, giggling and trying to throw one another into the lake in front of them. Sasuke tried to ignore them, but eventually realized his concentration was broken. He closed his book and sighed, then got up and walked to the lake, quickly making his way in. Sasuke swam by himself for a while, then snagged a donut life preserver and used it to float, placing his rear in the center and facing the sun. It was surprisingly comfortable. Well, it was comfortable until the girls got into the water, making waves and screaming and giggling. Why had he agreed to this again? 

_“AH! Sakura give it back!” he heard Ino scream amid loud splashing. “Come on! That’s cheating!”_  
_"Its what you get!” Sakura retorted. “Now everyone can see your goosebumps and hard nipples!”_  
_She shot forward in the water, tackling Sakura into the water. The pair ended up entangled in the shallows, Ino yanking at Sakura’s top, Sakura yowling and trying to keep Ino’s stolen top from her friend._  
_Then, without warning, they were kissing, nipping at one another’s lips and entangling themselves in each other. Sasuke sat up, trying not to distract them or startle them into stopping, but wanting, needing to see more._  
_Sakura went from kissing Ino’s neck and mouth to sucking on her breasts, while Ino splashed around. Sasuke wasn’t sure, but it looked like the two were wrestling for dominance. Suddenly, Sakura let out a cry, and Ino moaned in pleasure and triumph._  
_“There it is,” she purred, moving her hand somewhere under the water. Sakura’s breath hitched, and she threw her head back, shifting her hips under the water._  
“Sasuke, I said that we’re gonna get some ice cream. Do you want to join us?” Sakura said, standing over him.  
Sasuke blinked, then shook his head. He hoped Sakura wouldn’t notice his red face or the tenting in his shorts.  
“Well, I’ll bring you some anyway, in case you change your mind.”  
“Thanks,” was all he could utter. As he watched the girls walk away, he gingerly stood and made his way to the water, the only safe place to take care of his problem quickly before they got back. He hated hormones.


End file.
